1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a power converter arrangement comprising a capacitor device positioned in a housing having at least two chambers, wherein one of the chambers is designed to have cooling air flowing through it and, as a result, cools the capacitor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art disclosed in European Patent No. EP 1 610 452 A2 discloses an inverter comprising a housing and a cooling assembly for cooling the electrical components. The housing of the inverter has at least two chambers, separated by a wall for accommodating the lossy components. When these components have heat sinks, the components are located on one side of the wall in the one chamber and the heat sinks are located on the other side of the wall in the other chamber. When the electrical component to be cooled itself has a high degree of protection, this component is located in the other chamber, preferably on the wall side of the wall of the other chamber, wherein the other chamber has the cooling assembly.